In a typical parcel sorting machine, parcels are sorted and dispensed into sacks for transport to their ultimate destination. The sorting process is typically automated to handle the high volumes of parcels that are processed daily. Nevertheless, human intervention is often required to maintain steady operation and processing of the parcels. Currently, a human operator is required to change out the sacks filled with processed parcels and replace them with new, empty sacks ready to be filled. The time required to perform this changeover often results in increased downtime of the sorting machine that further results in decreased parcel throughput. Typically, using currently available sack-supporting devices and methods, a sack changeover requires about one minute to perform. This amount of time can equate to a loss of throughput of hundreds of parcels.
Another problem associated with currently available sack supporting devices and methods is the inability to adjust to different size sacks. Different standard sizes of sacks are typically used in combination with parcel sorting machines by the United States Postal Service. Among those standard sizes of sacks, different heights also exist. Typically, the United States Postal Service uses sacks having openings between about 24-inches and 60-inches in perimeter, and between about 24-inches and 42-inches in height. Using currently available sack supporting devices and methods, adjusting the sack supporting devices may not even be possible; and if it is, the devices have to be reconfigured to adequately support the sack for continued sorting.
A further problem associated with currently available sack supporting devices and methods is that storage area is not provided for additional sacks used during changeover. Typically, a sorting machine operator is required to store additional sacks away from the sorting machine, resulting in additional inconvenience and downtime.
Yet another problem associated with currently available sack supporting devices and methods is the lack of supporting surfaces to accommodate different sack heights. Depending on the size of the sack, hundreds of pounds of parcels can be contained within a sack. In the standard sizes of sacks, multiple eyelets are fastened along the perimeter of the open end of the sack to mount the sack to the sack supporting device. Additional stress is placed upon the sack near the eyelets when supporting a heavy load of parcels via the eyelets only, compared to supporting the sack at its bottom. As a result, the useful lives of the sacks may be decreased due to fraying or tearing caused by inadequate supporting of the sacks.